A common feature of most trucks, such as pickup trucks, and some cars is a tailgate. The term “tailgate” generally refers to a door or gate comprising a hinged gate at the back of the cargo bed of a truck or car (such as a station wagon) that can be lowered or otherwise moved to facilitate loading or unloading the vehicle. Generally, a tailgate has two fixed positions: it may be locked and fastened e.g., to the side panels of the truck bed, or may be unlocked and permitted to freely move about the axis defined by a hinge—this may be, for example, generally in an “up and down” direction or less commonly from side to side.
Originally, tailgates, such as pickup truck tailgates, were designed without support in the “open” position; this when opened, the tailgate was simply permitted to fall down to an angle of about 180° to its closed position (unless hindered by the bumper or other vehicle features). Most modern trucks, station wagons, and the like are built to support the tailgate when it is the “open” position, in which the gate is generally horizontal and substantially parallel to the axis of the front-to-back aspect of the car and at about a 90° angle to its closed position. Support is generally provided by one or more cable or by one or more pneumatic cylinder. These support means may have one end anchored to the truck (for example, to the side panel(s) of the truck) and the other end may be mounted on the back or side of the tailgate itself.
Similarly, some vehicles, such as some trucks, hatchback cars and station wagons, have rear gates, windows, or doors that open by being raised rather than lowered. Some of the gates, windows or doors have springs and/or pneumatic cylinders that automatically cause the door to raise to the fullest extend when they are opened.
In one illustration, occasionally the bed or cargo area of a vehicle may be used to transport an item (such as e.g., a motorcycle, lumber, surfboards) that is larger than, or extends beyond the rear tailgate or window thereof. In such cases it is difficult to assure that the cargo remains firmly secured within the bed when the vehicle is in motion. It is therefore common practice in such situations to use twine, rope or cords to maintain the gate, door, or window in a partially closed position, and/or to otherwise to tie the cargo down within the bed or cargo area. This practice can be inconvenient, time consuming and potentially dangerous.
Tailgates that are supported only in a horizontal position, or which are supported only by cables, make the loading and unloading of cargo, particularly wheeled cargo such as motorcycles, ATV's tractors and the like more difficult, as the tailgate cannot be used as a ramp. It would be helpful in some instances to securely support the tailgate at an angle greater than about 90° to its closed position so as to permit the tailgate to be used as a ramp.
Furthermore, many owners put a load on their tailgate without knowing the integrity of the installed cables or pneumatic cylinders.
Zelinsky (U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,075,038, 8,070,207, 8,070,208 and 8,087,710) discloses systems for installation on pickup trucks employing a cable element, in certain cases having a rigid portion comprising an adjustor or lever to lengthen or shorten the cable between 2 positions, or wherein the cable has a long and a short end than can be hooked to the tailgate or truck body, or where the cable fits into a slider built into the tailgate to permit the tailgate to rest in more than two positions, or have a cable section and a rigid section to hook the cable onto. In each case, the systems are somewhat complex to adjust, provide for adjustment of the tailgate between a limited set of positions, and/or require significant alternation of the tailgate and/or truck panels to function.
Cauley, U.S. Patent Publication 2014/0028046 discloses a tailgate system using two straps (one on each side of the tailgate) and provides for continuous adjustment of the length of the straps and thus the tailgate position. However, each strap must be adjusted and then matched to the length of the opposing strap in order to attain full support of the tailgate.
Kuzmich, U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,429 discloses a cable-based system in which a hinge provides first and second (primary and secondary) open positions.
These cable or strap systems may have the disadvantage of lacking rigidity resisting forces in the “upward” direction. That is, they may permit the tailgate to bounce up and down on a bumpy road, or of a quick braking was applied.
Lisk, U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,678, which uses a threaded rod and a roller to provide continuous adjustment of the tailgate height. This system may be time-consuming and difficult to use to balance the support of each side of the tailgate when in place.
Casey, U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,444 shows a tailgate spoiler apparatus which involves a rigid rod that can be extended or retracted into a pivoted housing constructed on the inside of the truck bed; this can be adjusting using a hydraulic cylinder or a motor to optimize the passage of air over the tailgate to create a spoiler effect. This system is complex and may take up valuable bed space.
Sauri, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,637 discloses a somewhat complicated tailgate adjustment apparatus having shafts and a pair of chains traveling around sprockets. This invention would seem to require a major and expensive rebuilding of the truck bed.
Vars, U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,081 discloses the use of two rigid metal straps that a permanently affixed to the truck. Each is hinged to a swivel the side panel of the truck. These straps have keyhole apertures placed along their length to engage studs fixed at the outer edges of the tailgate; in this way the tailgate can be adjusted to a particular angle, and held in place using the corresponding keyhole apertures.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a simple and easily installed apparatus capable of rigidly holding a gate, door or window in a fixed position with respect to the direction of a force. There is also a need for a simple and easily installed apparatus for permitting the tailgate or be rigidly and adjustably supported in a variety of positions, which may include a position of greater than about 90° relative to the locked, closed position of the tailgate to facilitate the use of the tailgate as a ramp for the loading and unloading of cargo into the truck or car bed.